Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of reducing crosstalk by decreasing parasitic capacitance.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. Examples of the flat panel displays are liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), and the like. Among the flat panel displays, an OLED is a self-emissive display emitting light by exciting an organic compound. The OLED can be made lightweight and thin because it does not need a backlight used in an LCD, and can also be made by simple processes. In addition, the OLED has a high response speed of 1 ms or less, low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and the like.
The OLED includes a light emitting layer made of an organic material between a first electrode as an anode and a second electrode as a cathode. Therefore, a hole supplied from the first electrode and an electron supplied from the second electrode combine in the light emitting layer to form an exciton that is an electron-hole pair, causing the OLED to emit light by energy generated upon the exciton being restored to a ground state.
OLEDs are classified into a bottom-emission type and a top-emission type depending on a direction in which light is emitted from the light emitting layer. The bottom-emission type refers to a structure in which light is emitted in a lower electrode of a substrate, i.e., a direction from the light emitting layer to the first direction, and the top-emission type refers to a structure in which light is emitted in an upper direction of the substrate, i.e., a direction from the light emitting layer to the second electrode.
In recent years, as the resolutions of displays gradually become higher, the size of pixels is required to become smaller. One pixel is defined by intersection of gate lines, data lines and common power lines, and includes a switching thin film transistor, a driving thin film transistor, a capacitor and an organic light emitting diode. If the size of the pixel decreases, the thin film transistors and the lines are integrated and thus arranged very close to each other. Therefore, parasitic capacitance is formed between a data line or common power line and a thin film transistor disposed adjacent thereto. Therefore, crosstalk may occur in which the voltage applied to the thin film transistor is changed, thereby resulting in a change in light emitting luminance of the pixel.